Everytime
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: my first Robin Hood story so it's my first Allan/Will story. Its slash, so if you don't like it don't read it. anyway something seems to be troubling Allan and that is troubling Will. Estblished Relationship


**Every time**

**Hey guys, well here is my first Allan/Will fanfic. I decided to write this because there seems to be a lack of these fanfics around which I think is a shame seeing as they would make such an awesome couple. Anyway just the same old things, the Show, Robin Hood and all the people in it belong to the BBC, no matter how much I pray! There aren't any warnings on this story apart from it's a slash story so if you don't like it then don't read!**

Will watched Allan all the time during dinner that night, nothing new about that but what did surprise Will was that every time Allan Caught his gaze he looked a little worried and scared at the same time. Will found himself whishing the rest of the night away so that the darkness that night time provided could be used so that he could talk to Allan after the others had fallen asleep. Will cheered inside when Robin suggested that they should get some rest after a day that had been really tiring. They all headed to their places. Will tried again to catch Allan's eye as they lay down as their beds were now arranged so that they were side by side, something that they had done one day when everyone had been out of camp and no one had said anything but even now Allan was avoiding Will's gaze. Will laid down with a plan forming in his head, he would fake sleep until he was certain that everyone in camp was asleep then wake Allan up and ask him to take a walk with him, something that they did a lot. There was one major flaw in this plan, Will didn't take into account how tired he was and when he woke up Allan was gone. Will looked around him and saw that everyone was asleep so he got up silently and headed to where he was sure that Allan would be and as he walked closed to the stream that ran down the one of the hills the saw Allan sat down between the roots of the oak tree that they sometimes spend hours together at. As he drew closer he heard that Allan was faintly sobbing, knowing that Allan was hurting was like an arrow in Will's heart. As he got closer to Allan and Allan heard him he didn't bother with trying to be quite now, more so when he saw the tear tracks on his lovers face. Will sat down and put his arm around Allan, pulling him closer so that his head was resting on his shoulder and he was able to place light kisses on his head.

"What's wrong baby?" Will asked. Allan shook his head but Will could feel tears soaking his shirt "Come on you can't lie to me, I know you better than anyone." Allan lifted his head to look into Will's eyes. They both sat there for a few minutes until Allan moved his head to lean it against the tree behind him.

"Will, do realise how much you mean to me?" Will was thinking fast to provide an answer but Allan didn't wait for one.

"You're everything to me." Will wanted to tell him that he meant everything to him to but Allan was finally talking and he really didn't want him to stop.

"If anything happened to you Will I really don't think I would be able to live, every time we head into a fight, every time you disappear from my sight, every time you get injured, every time I close my eyes I have nightmares of you dying and there is nothing that I can do because it feels as if someone is holding me back while I try to get to you!" Allan turned his head to look back at Will now, locking their eyes

"Every time I look into your beautiful and amazing eyes I think that it might be the last." He said in a barely auditable whisper but Will heard every word. Tears were falling fast from both sets of eyes, Will held the gaze between them by resting his forehead against Allan's before saying

"Allan, none of us are going to be around forever and the world that we live in at the moment is so full of dangers we never know when it will be our time so I can't say that I will always be around but I can say that I will always be with you no matter what happens because I love you more life it's self and that will never die. Ok?"

Allan nodded slightly."I know I just needed to hear you say it because sometimes I wake up and I have to check to make sure that you're actually there and that I'm not living in an amazing dream that I could wake up from any second" Will smiled slightly

"I know the feeling. Hey, come here."

Will slid both of his arms around Allan now hugged him so that Allan would know that this wasn't a dream, and so that he himself would know it wasn't too. When the pulled apart Will captured Allan's lips with his own for a few short moments, knowing that it might be a while before they got to spend some time alone again.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Allan replied

"Not possible."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one." Allan said, his sky blue eyes sparkling with mischief again.

"Sure." Was all that Will could say before Allan's lips were on his again. Neither wanted it to end but both knew it would, when it did they got up and started to walk back to the camp, their fingers entwined.

**Well what did you think? First Allan/Will story and I will write more if I get reviews to help me so please review!**


End file.
